Absent Faith
by ElecTRIC EyeSXxBrokeN SmilE
Summary: Haley James has lost it all. Everybody in her life is always leaving her. Now, she is turning into someone she doesn't even recognise. Who will save her? Can she be saved?
1. Prologue

Hey guys! I'm Samantha, but people call me Sam. This is my first story that I have posted on here, but I have been writing for many years. It's a way to vent, which I am sure most of you know. Anyways, I wanted to say hi. And please review…I would love it, and I'll totally thank you in my upcoming chapters. I like constructive criticism, and compliments (D). I hope you all enjoy.

**Absent Faith**

Summary: AU: Haley James is a junior in high school. Smart, tutor, beautiful, and friendly. She goes out of her way to make friends…..or she did. Before her heart was broken by the people that mattered most to her. Her brother Jake was her best friend. He left her. Her parents fight all the time. And her other siblings don't care. Her old friends left her, because they were on Jake's "side." Slowly, Haley begins to loose herself. Now, she is in a fight to save herself from completely disappearing.

**Prologue:**

_Who will save your soul after all the lies that you told, Who will save your soul if you won't save your own?_

**August 2008:**Her fingers hit the strings as her melody could be heard throughout the room. Pick up. Pick down. Her auburn hair fell over her shoulder as she began to move to the beat of her own music. For two seconds of her young life, she could finally drown out the yelling and screaming taking place in the kitchen. As the song died down, she heard the voices picking up volume. She strummed more strings trying to find that solace again.

But, just like every other time a song ended, the solace never came. The yelling replaced that calming feeling.

"Dammit Jimmy! This isn't my FUCKING fault," her mom yelled.

"Oh yeah. Your so innocent," her dad yelled just as loud, if not louder.

She heard silence and her eyes widened a bit.

"Bitch." "Fucker." She heard said at the same time.

Inside, her stomach cringed. She put her hand on her stomach as she felt the remnants of her dinner bubble up. Taking a deep breath, but still feeling dizzy, she fell back onto her bed.

Her eyes closed momentarily and she took a shaky breath. She felt a shudder, as if she were about to cry, but it never came. The tears never came and streaked down her face. Not once. She couldn't even remember the last time her tears had truly fallen. Well she did, but that night was something she had "amnesia" about.

That was the night that Haley James' life turned from truly magical to a living hell. Literally.

She sighed and got out of her bed. She looked at herself in the mirror, and instantly disgust flashed across her features. Disgusted with the way she looked. Disgusted with who she was now. Disgusted with her own pity she had only momentarily felt for herself.

Without even thinking, her hand got a life of it's own. And before she knew it, her hand smashed into the glass. Her eyes widened for a moment as she brought her hand back to inspect it. Blood poured from her palm.

Her mom burst through the door, closely followed by her father. Lydia walked to her daughter, with a worried expression. She glanced at the broken mirror and then saw her daughter, with blood running down her arm.

"Oh my god. Jimmy call someone. Do something!" she said as she reached her daughter. Haley let her mom coddle her. After all, it was the only time that her mother ever acted like a mother anymore. She heard her father curse and dash out of the room.

"Oh baby! Are you in any pain?"

Haley didn't even get a chance to respond that it didn't hurt that bad.

"Because I already lost your brother."

Haley heard the slight desperation in her mother's voice. She took a breath and shook her head no. Truth was, she didn't feel anything. Haley James was _numb._

------

Okay. So I hope you liked the little prologue. I know it wasn't very long, but I promise that chapters will get longer. This particular starter chapter was just short. So, please review. I would love to know what you guys think.


	2. Wonderwall

Hey guys! I am back with an update. I will try and do updates at least once every week to every two weeks. I would like to dedicate this chapter to my two first reviewers: **tutorgirl323** and **naley19**. Thank you guys so much for your reviews. I am glad you like it so far. =D

So, I thought I would give you guys a heads up…The prologue was kind of like a look into what is to come. So, for now the story goes back in time to lead up to that point. In the prologue it was 2008. Starting in this chapter it is January of 2007.

**Absent Faith**

Chapter 1: Wonderwall

"_Because maybe You're gonna be the one who saves me "_

**January 2007**

Gwen Stefani played through the room as Haley James' alarm clock went off. A hand came out from under the covers and slapped the snooze button, and then retreated back under the covers. Moments passed, and then with a sigh, Haley threw the covers off. She never was one for sleeping in on weekdays.

Hopping out of the bed, she grabbed her soccer shirt and pulled it on. She pulled her shorts on and put her hair in a pony tail. She put on light make-up and hopped out of her room. Seeing that the light across the hall wasn't on, she grinned deviously and snuck into the room. She jumped onto the bed, landing straight on the sleeping figure.

"Boo," she said laughing.

Jake James groaned. "Hales! What the hell?!" He yelled.

Haley cringed at his tone. Jake was her older brother, but that didn't stop them from being best friends.

**Haley's POV:**

My parents met when they were 16 and instantly fell in love. Little did they know that they were starting a courtship that would result in 9 kids. Matt is the oldest. He is 28 and a teacher. Growing up, he was always the smart one who knew all the answers. He was lovingly dubbed the "know-it-all" of our family. Mason and Scott are identical twins and are 27. They are the jocks. They played every sport: basketball, baseball, football, soccer, tennis, track, swimming, hockey and even lacrosse. Sport talent led them to the big time. Scott now plays in the NFL as a wide receiver, and Mason got inducted into NBA. There was nothing they weren't good at. Everything they touched turned to ice. Kevin on the other hand had no physical abilities growing up. He is 25, and probably my least favorite brother. He is the biggest show-off. _"Did you hear I got the highest score on my SATS?" "I passed my driver's test on the first try, and you didn't. _His philosophy on life revolved around the fact that everything was a competition. I do love him, but I could never beat him. The other twins: Sam and Dean, our fraternal ones. They are probably some of the closest to me. Growing up, they just did what they wanted. There wasn't any defining trait to them like my previous siblings. Well, not until they got into college, and Sam got into law school. He proved to my parents that he could do anything he set his mind to. Dean, well he was more of a black sheep. He always did the opposite of what we expected. Weirdly enough, he got his act together and is now a cop. My only sister, Taylor is 21. I guess you could say she is a mess. At 18 she was already an alcoholic. Every year my parents find her on our door step, end they put her in rehab. And every year, she asks me if I still believe in her, and every year I say yes. It's pretty much the only time I lie.

Now Jake on the other hand is only a year older me. He is everything a big brother should be. He makes me laugh, but can also give serious advice. He is my protector. He took me under his wing when we were younger. He taught me how to play soccer, which I am totally in love with. He even went to all my soccer games. He saw the part of me that nobody else wanted to see. He just brought it out in me. In the James Family we all had our place. Matt was the genius. Scott and Mason were the jocks. Kevin was the competitor. Sam and Dean were the big, strong protectors of the whole family, and Taylor well she was the black sheep. Jake was the musician. And me…well that left me screwed. I ended up taking the job of the peacekeeper, which sucks. But Jake never saw me as anything other than me. He just wanted me to be who I was…which I will admit was a dork.

**END OF POV**

"Jakey! Wakey Wakey!" She said and laughed. She gave him a quick hug and bolted from the room before he could tackle her and tickle her. Running down the steps, she heard her parents talking.

She smiled and walked into the kitchen. "Morning Mom. Morning dad." she said, giving each a kiss on the cheek.

The James Family, despite their differences were all very close. They had their ups and downs, but they banded together as much as possible.

Haley ate her cereal and called for Jake.

"Dang girl. Breathe!" he said entering the kitchen. He smiled at her and grabbed her arm dragging her outside to his car.

"You're gonna pay for earlier," Jake said, before speeding off.

Haley just smiled and rolled down the window. She stuck her head out letting the wind pour all over her. With Jake, Haley James was _free_. He was her freedom.

**Author's Note:** So, that was more of a filler chapter, to just kind of introduce the family. I will get into more dialogue between characters in the next chapter. I will also bring in Lucas, Nathan, Brooke, and Peyton. Oh, and I would like to add, in case anyone is wondering, that Jake doesn't have Jenny at this point.

Thanks guys! Review please. It will be greatly appreciated. =D


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

Okay guys! Sorry if you thought this was going to be an update. I didn't mean to give false hope. And I know it has been forever since I have had an update. And you guys probably hate me for that.

There has just been a lot going on lately. A couple weeks ago my grandmother died. Which really sucked because we were pretty close. She was 100, and probably the most sane person I had ever met. She remembered more about her past then I can remember about mine. She always had a story to tell me. Every time I saw her it was something new. She never told me the same story twice. She was a really pivotal person in my life. I don't think she ever realized how much she helped shape the person I am today. So, losing her really hurt. Majorly. I'm not even really sure the pain will ever stop.

Also, I have been dealing with last minute school crap, since we get out in May. So, I am putting the story on hiatus until sometime in May. I promise that I will come back to the story. So, in order to sort of make- up for my meanness in putting the story on hold, I am gonna give a little preview and explain some things.

Absent Faith is based off a real story. Mine. My brother, Kevin was my best friend. We are about 8 years apart. Everyone in my family seemed to have this notion that I was some perfect person. They needed me to be that person, but Kevin never needed that. He was my rock. Then he cheated on his wife. They got divorced and got married to the women he cheated with, Becca. Ever since he barely ever talks to me. So, in a way I lost my best friend. It kind of helps to write about it. So, I thought I would turn it into a OTH story, because I love the show.

Okay, so coming up, here's a preview:Jake meets Nikki, a popular girl who is three years older. She is a partier and she has a lot of bad habits. He starts to fall for her.

Nikki and Haley meet. Nikki is a bitch to Haley, but lies and tells Jake that Haley was a bitch to her.

Jake begins to turn on Haley little by little.

The gang (Nathan, Lucas, Peyton, Brooke) all begin to side with Jake.

……….

And there was a little preview of what is to come in the next couple of updates.

So,….I will see you guys again in May.


End file.
